


Forever

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kendrapendragon asked: The morning after thing: "Are you sneaking out on me?" And Sherlock saying it, if you will. Or Khan. That would be nice, too. Thank you!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KendraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/gifts).



“Well? Are you? I know you are, don’t bother answering that. Just tell me why.”

Sherlock sounded plaintive and lost, in a way Molly could never have expected. She dropped her armful of clothes and hurried back to the bed. “I’m sorry, I just thought you’d, you know, want me to be gone. When you woke up. I know this was just a one-off, it’s just because of the case…”

He kissed her, holding her close and easing them both back under the covers. “Molly, I thought you understood me when I said I wanted you. Not just for sex, certainly not just for a one-off.” He kissed her again, slowly and lovingly. “Forever, Molly. I want you forever. Say you’ll stay?”

She gazed up at him with eyes full of love. “Of course,” she whispered as she tenderly stroked his cheek. “Forever.”


End file.
